AU Files
by Tanzen Sie Mit
Summary: The joys of being AU. Things happen, things don't. Take a trip to the deep end.


Fandom: Resident Evil (VG)  
Rating: G Pairings: None Genre: Alternate Universe Word Count: 596 Warnings: Spoilers for the first game. Zombies. AUness. Wildly OC characters.  
Comments: I really shouldn't be influenced by prompts from challenges that I have yet to start on, thus leading me down a very weird road and producing something that I can't use for ANY of the challenges I've signed up for. Huzzah! 

0000000 Disclaimer: Capcom owns it all and I'm playing in their pool. Mind the blood and moaning; it's a good day.000000000

By the time anyone knew there was a problem, those that hadn't listened to the warnings, over half the population of Raccoon City was dead or dying. Not that it stopped their corpses from strolling around town, looking for a meal.

There had been warnings; the surviving S.T.A.R.S members had done their best to inform the public of Umbrella's corruption, to get their fellow citizens to evacuate the city and head for neutral ground. Hell, they'd even went so far as to try and gain military support. But it was all in vain. The Umbrella corporation had hands in almost everyone's cookie jars; no one was listening. It also didn't help that the very institution that they pledge their lives to had seemingly turned their backs on them and sent them back out in the streets as normal citizens. Chief Irons, or so they speculated, was paid a pretty penny to cut them loose.

Both Chris Redfield and Barry Burton, ex-members of S.T.A.R.S Alpha squad, had connections that were almost as impressive as those flaunted by the Crop itself and there was some headway made in gathering necessary information, weapons, and supplies. The remaining members of Alpha, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers, along with surviving members of Bravo, Richard Aiken, Forest Speyer, pulled together what they could and fled to the neighboring town of Spirit Falls. Friends, family, and loved ones, those they couldn't convince to come with them, were left behind in the clutches of sure death with the reassurance that they would be returning soon to collect them.

However, Murphy's Law intervened early in their plans when Umbrella made the crucial mistake of leaving the clean up of the mansion and all her mistakes left rotting, some still lumbering, within the cavernous faux home, to Albert Wesker, former S.T.A.R.S Alpha squad leader. They trusted in the fact that Wesker was their inside man and head researcher, thinking that alone was enough reason to let him handle things on his own. He had no intentions of following their commands and set into motion the events that would ultimately cause Raccoon City's, as well as a majority of Umbrella itself, destruction. The zombies, the ones that were forgotten in the underground laboratories of the mansion back in the woods on the outskirts of the city, were released on the populace.

Lines were crossed, enemies made, and monsters unleashed; Raccoon City became dead within a week. Somehow Umbrella had convinced those in power from destroying their mistake, the city, and Raccoon was left erect and dead; crawling with the evils they created. It was a mistake, of course, one that lead to countless millions of lives lost and the world nearly being brought to it's knees, but Greed seemed to be far more important than mere human life.

Now, two weeks after initial breakout, three from the mansion incident, S.T.A.R.S has reformed; it's ranks swelled with their allies. They plan on taking back Raccoon City, desperately hoping that they are not too late. They hold no hopes that there are still citizens left alive but even the measly one percent probability - calculated by the resident genius, Brad - is more than enough motivation for them to move forward and try to reclaim it.

It's essentially a suicide mission, but not one of them bats an eye as the first of several of their reinforced trucks rams its way through the checkpoint set up by Umbrella and her military lackeys; plowing through the erected gates separating the outside world from the death behind them.


End file.
